Give you Hell
by Be Obscene
Summary: On the run from their abusive parents, Wichita and Little Rock butt heads during the apocalypse. Will they put aside their differences? Zombieland/Resident Evil. Sexual content and some strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**A little closer to the first Zombieland story I wrote, "Undying Love". Wichita and Little Rock cone from a broken home. Wichita is estranged from Little rock, cold and angry at everyone. After an unexplained outbreak they are the only two they can count on. Little Rock is a high school student modelled after how Abigail Breslin looks today. Wichrock! Please review!**

 **Little Rock POV**

All I could hear was cars passing by. I tried not to make a sound, limited my breathing. It was so cramped curled up on the floor. I needed to see what Wichita was up to, I was worried about her even though she made it clear she could take care of herself in the past. I'm Little Rock by the way, that name is fake so is Wichita. They started as nicknames but became kind of secret identies. It will make more sense later.

The car slowed down and made a turn, I was afraid my cover would be blown but I don't think the backseat was on Wichita's mind. The car parked and was turned off. I could hear her sighing before getting out of the car, wherever she was she really wanted to get it over with. She slammed the door shut. I waited a minute before looking up from my position. We were on a farm or at least that's what I thought at first, all dirt and a home that could have easily been a barn or a farmhouse. I wasn't sure how far out of town we were, she had been driving for more than an hour.

She knocked on the door, she looked so cool with her black leather jacket and boots, her dark red hair and leather gloves. I wanted to be just like her someday even though our relationship was a little strained. She always argued with our parents but I didn't know why, we all used to be pretty tight it was when she turned 17 and started acting out. She lived at the house until she was 19, they kicked her out. She acted really weird around me like I was as bad as them with their drinking and fighting.

Someone opened the door but I couldn't get a good look at him, this was getting scary; it didn't help that the lonely porch light was obscuring the dude's face. Wichita had her hands in her pocket now, she looked back at the car, I ducked. I waited another minute before I looked up again. She must have been in there for nearly 30 minutes, I was getting worried. I didn't have much of a plan. Call the cops with my prepaid cellphone. But I wanted to find out what this place was first and what kind of people she could possibly be with.

I hopped out of the car quietly. Slowly closing the door and slouching. I could see some light coming from a downstairs window. I left the car, hurrying over to the porch. I stayed under the window ledge. I didn't really have any weapons. I did have a pen knife though. Wichita still saw me as a kid even at 17. I did still kind of dress like I did when I was 13. Long pigtails and hand-me- down clothes but it wasn't like it was my fault. I could see her in there. The living room was trashed. Her and three other people inside were sitting there talking and smoking. Wichita was just talking. She took out her wallet and was handed a baggie.

I decided I was there long enough I needed to get back to the car. I opened the back door and crouched down with the red blanket covering me. I heard footsteps followed by a door opening only it wasn't the driver's seat.

"THE FUCK?!"

Wichita immediately threw the blanket off of me. I must have blown my position. "What are you doing here?!" She grabbed me, she acted like wanted to strangle me. I was forced out of the car, she was pissed.

"I'm sorry, ok? I just wanted to see what you were up to" I said frantically.

"Well thanks a lot, Penny Gadget! Now I have to drive you back home and that's going to add a lot more time on my trip!"

Trip? I had no idea. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not telling you. You'll just tell them."

"No I won't, I promise! "

She just rolled her eyes and made me sit in the passenger seat. We drove in silence for a good while. She never took her eyes off the road. She looked so troubled, angry, mysterious. I really wish I could be as cool as her. "I'm sorry." She didn't look at me. I needed to come up with something fast to earn her trust, something to change the subject. "I just wish we could be close like we used to…"

Lighting struck off up ahead. A crash of thunder. I almost scream. Wichita found this amusing, I was such a coward during a storm. For whatever reason the car stalled. I'm one of those people that believes everything happens for a reason and this all seemed too perfect. "Fuck!" Wichita loved that word; this really wasn't her night. She got out and popped the hood, I followed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I wanna help."

"Whatever." She shined her phone for a better look. More thunder and lightning. I impulsively grabbed hold of her, wrapping my arms around her in fear. "What are you doing?" I was only making her angrier but I couldn't help it. I practically jumped into her arms. She looked so pissed, this permanent dirty look on her face. I wish I knew what happened to her, she never uses to be like this, she never acted this way in front of me.

"Give me your shirt" she said bluntly without blinking; she had raccoon eyes with all of that mascara, she always liked packing on the makeup, her mom always called her a whore which I didn't think was true.

"My shirt?"

She kept a straight face for a few seconds then smirked, "joking. I got this." She pulled an old rag out of her back pocket and did something, maybe to the radiator; I really didn't think she knew that much about cars. I waited in the passenger seat. She closed the hood and got back into the driver's seat. She didn't tell me where she was headed, she just told me it was my last chance to get out. I had no bag or change of clothes but I knew I couldn't leave her.

My eyes were heavy. I tried to keep them open. Wichita kept her eyes on the road not saying a word, I thought for a second I could feel her touch, her hand on my face but I must have imagined it. More thunder but no rain.

The radio was almost nothing but white noise on every station. One came in loud and clear.

 _"Residents are advised to stay in doors and await further instruction. Separate yourselves from the infected. Keep your doors locked. For more tips call the emergency hot line or website from our friends at Umbrella Corp."_

 **To be continued. Let me know what you think. Rating will change later on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A little background on Wichita. Some strong language.**

 **Wichita POV**

It was getting late and I really didn't want to make any pit stops. My parents could probably hear my piece of shit car pull into the driveway; I was afraid the muffler might have fallen off. They were arguing again, I entered the front door pretending they weren't there, I just wanted to get the rest of my things and drive the hell out of this fucking town. But no they took a breather from shouting at each other and took their anger out on me like they always do.

My dad the Hedgehog ( A nickname that refers to his hair) hadn't been employed in I don't know how long. Welfare and food stamp collectors, we might as well have lived in a trailer park given our living situation. My step mom April was the biggest bitch on the block and seemed to get off on the reputation; I really hope her daughter doesn't turn out like her. I didn't see the half pint when I walked down the hall to my room. Her door was closed, maybe she was listening to music. I threw some clothes in my bag, my pipe and anything else I might find useful.

I threw my duffle bag over my shoulder and was out in the hallway; I did a double take of Little Rock's door, I almost reached for the knob but got my ass out of that hell hole, slamming the front door and flipping the bird on my way to the car. Believe it or not, we were what you might call a normal family at one point.

Just one more stop and then on the road for a few hours, I didn't have much money so a hotel wasn't really an option; plus a lot of that was going to Jerome my dealer. It was just going to be some shrooms and s little weed maybe ecstacy if I can talk him into it. Look don't judge me, it wasn't like it did this that often plus I did worse, I used to be on coke mainly just to say I did it. My old boyfriend Brett was a bad influence on me I guess, probably the only useful advice those freaks that call themselves my parents ever gave me.

There were a couple cars parked outside when I came up the old dirt road, no time to party I needed to get moving. My paranoia was growing, social anxiety and the only cure for it was inside, pretty ironic. It was so sketchy out here, old farmland most abandoned and filled with squatters. I knocked on the door and there was greasy Chet to let me in, eyes as red as the Devil's dick. "Come for the orgy?" He laughed. I was in no mood, "Password?"

I shoved him aside and saw everyone sprawled out on the couch with their bongs. "Wichita, my lady!" called Jerome.

"Look, Jerome, I just need a bag of shrooms and like 5 grams of whatever it is you're ripping on."

"Uh...ok" this stoner lifestyle was really bugging me, I wasn't a kid anymore and this was beginning to look like an after school special. I didn't recognize any of the ones on the couch they looked as young as 13 but then again I say the same thing about Little Rock some times; a kid to me. Jerome bagged my stuff, "Great, thanks."

"Wait, you're not staying?"

"I really have to bolt. I gotta get the fuck out of dodge."

"Just relax, jeez" one girl who looked like a young me said. Creepy. I sat down and used a bong, telling myself 5 more minutes. I didn't realize the floor was covered with mats and sleeping bags not to mention the open condom packs.

"Nice seeing you here" I didn't feel anyone sitting next to me. It was Brett, I guess it wasn't that unusual running into him there.

I tried to be mad with him but I really did miss him, "Brett."

"So you leaving town for real this time?"

"What if I am? Do you want to runaway together?" I spoke sarcastically of course.

"I'm going to Nevada if you wanna tag along."

"Nevada? Las Vegas?...no. Nothing for me there." I'd love to go there but I had it in my mind Brett wanted to trick me into some quickie wedding.

"We can always give it another shot."

I scoffed, "I'm not some brainless valley girl, Brett."

"Any more." I lifted myself off the couch, he followed me to the door. "We should stay in contact. Never know we might meet up again. I am seeing Crystal but she's very open to someone else joining us."

That really disgusted me, instead of scrunching up my face I rolled my eyes instead. "Yeah, no thank you." I got out of there and didn't look back. That's when I saw her. That little brat climbing into the back seat of my car. I wasted no time running over and ripping the door open. That red blanket wasn't fooling me.

"THE FUCK?" I said forcing the blanket off of her.

"I'm sorry!" She whimpered. "I just wanted to see what you were up to..."

I had never been more pissed off, little Nancy Drew here was screwing my plan. FUCK! I planned all of this and babysitting wasn't on my list. I didn't think it could possibly get any worse but sure enough, thunder and lightning; it was funny to see Little Rock scared but that was short lived. My car stalled. Why do I always have such shitty luck.

I told her to wait while I check the engine, it wasn't very safe to be alone on this particular road. I pop the hood and like a ghost she's suddenly right next to me. "I want to help."

I sighed, there was a reason I stopped hanging out with her, she could be a pest. I had an idea to mess with her though, "Give me your shirt" I said this so serious, it was fun seeing her reaction.

"My shirt?" She held her chest with both hands, looking like a scared puppy.

I managed to keep a straight face a few seconds longer before grinning" Joking. I got this." Just when I was solving the problem and thought we were good to go this nerd jumped into my arms; that thunder made her a cartoon I swear. I got the car started and we were on the road, by that time Little Rock was asleep; I couldn't get a station in though so that was a bummer.

I had to admit, Little Rock did look cute asleep, less annoying. Maybe I could use her for ransom money, Ma and Pa must have some money stashed in the backyard; she would look good with her mouth gagged. I heard the radio come in every once in a while about some warning for residence, a breakout maybe bird flu or something. I took my eyes off the road for one second and something jumped out in front of the car. I swerved, not a deer maybe a bear but I didn't get a very good look at the thing. Shit my eyes, I really shouldn't have lit up before hitting the road. I was feeling on edge, I needed to pull over. There was a motel up ahead but I couldn't pay for both of us unless she had some cash. I could just sleep in the car but who knows what creeps or animals were lurking around. The motel really didn't look all that promising something like Bate's Motel. My night already wasn't going my way, was I getting murdered too?

 **More where that came from.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The girls spend the night at a run down motel. Little Rock wants to earn Wichita's trust. Tell me what you think!**

 **Little Rock POV**

Wichita woke me up out of a sound sleep. Still dark out, almost 2AM. We were in the parking lot of a run down looking motel. I rubbed my eyes, "Uh...what's happening?"

"I know it's not the Holiday Inn but it's better than waking up with a kink in the neck. How much money do you have?"

I really didn't have that much money, all I had was maybe $50 back at the house in a piggy bank. Wichita sighed, she was clearly tired and still pissed off. I told her I'd help pay for breakfast. I was still curious about what she picked up at the farm, it obviously wasn't a dozen eggs that's for sure.

I knew she thought of me as a pest but I thought I could change her opinion of me. I only had the clothes I had on, no toothbrush or anything for an overnight stay. We walked into the entrance for check in, it didn't look like there was anyone staying but us.

"Good evening" the guy at the counter said to us; he looked like an albino Crispin Glover. "A room for the night?"

Wichita looked about as creeped out as me; the guy couldn't look any less like a serial killer. "Yeah." She said. She stood close to me as if she was ready to grab me and make an escape if he tried anything.

"You're in luck. I have 2 beds. Colour Tv. No wifi unfortunately. Breakfast included though." His voice, it was so odd like he was hiding something from us.

"Yeah, sure great it's just..."

"No money?" He sneered.

"Um..." Wichita stalled, "Not much but I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement." She leaned forward; this strange look on her face. Was she saying she would have sex with him? I watched, fearful of what she might propose.

He was pleased to hear this, "What did you have in mind?"

She acted like a dumb blonde, very flighty and laughing. "Well...I could rock your world. Let's put it that way."

He was very pleased by this, showing his yellow teeth as he laughed nervously; I wondered if she made this offer often. "Well, Miss..."

"Wichita."

"Wichita...I don't normally do this," he began to unbutton his shirt but thankfully she stopped him.

"Not just yet. I need my beauty rest first," she laughed. "But I can give you a taste." Everything she said sounded so suggestive. To my surprise she lifted her shirt, I didn't stare I turned my head right away assuming she had a bra on. The guy looked impressed. I didn't think Wichita really had big boobs but I guess maybe just a quick flash was enough for this weirdo. To my shock she lifted up my shirt too!

"Wichita!"

"Sh!"

She made me stand there holding my shirt up, both of us forcing smiles at the guy. Wichita had this exaggerated grin stretched out and laughed over at me, no doubt mocking me. The guy looked overwhelmed. "Nice fun bags!" It looked like he was having a stroke. I felt weird, I had never shown my boobs to anyone. I was just glad he didn't ask us to take our bras off then things would get embarrassing real quick. He continued saying stuff like 'Watermelons' and 'Huge knockers'.

We couldn't have gotten the key fast enough. She gave him a wink and s smile before taking my arm. She pushed me out of the office and over to our room. Number 5. A brown stained ceiling from water damage, old TV with rabbit ears, shah carpeting and 2 beds. Wichita took a chair and propped it against the door.

"I'm not taking any chances with that creep."

I fell back onto one of the beds, spreading my body out in snow angel making position. "You're not really going to sleep with that guy, right?"

"Fuck no!" She said sitting at the end of her bed. She saw how happy I was and quickly dined that moment, "But you will."

"What?"

"I'm messing with you," she smirked; why was my unhappiness making her happy? "I wouldn't sleep under the covers."

"Why?"

"Do I seriously need to explain it to you?" She looked around the room, pointing out stains I hadn't noticed when first entering. She was rooting through a bag of hers, likely the drugs she bought.

"Why do some guys have to be like that? Naming our boobs? I think he called yours Watermelons."

She rolled her eyes at me. Perhaps I struck a cord, maybe she had past experience with cat calls. "Yeah. Sometimes it's funny, never flattering."

"So, no offense but how do you make money?" I knew I was being a pest but I needed to know, "The oldest profession."

I heard this before but never knew exactly what it meant. "You're a stripper?"

She had to laugh. "No. I get people to give their money. P.s. The oldest profession is normally associated with prostitution. Which I am not."

I lied there laughing with her, I stayed quiet for a moment. "So people just give you money?"

"Well no, I have to persuade them."

"So, you're a thief?"

She lied back on her bed, mimicking my position. "No. Not exactly..."

"Oh, so you're a con woman!"

She turned to me and said, "How about we play the quiet game?"

"Do you have a lot of money?...I guess not..." I said as I looked around the room some more.

"Do you not know how to play the quiet game?" She frowned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." She just stared at me blankly without another word, those fierce beautiful eyes did all the talking and they wanted me to shut the hell up. I did finally drift back to sleep but I woke up shivering. Wichita must have came to my aid, she held me close to her. My back to her stomach, I could feel her warming me as she put her arms around my stomach. I guess this is what you call spooning. Her warm breath tickled my neck. I could hear her talking in her sleep, too incoherent to make her out. I finally felt just about ready to go back to sleep.

OUCH

Did she just squeeze one of my boobs? Damn she had a tight grip! Those aren't pillows! She had to find new ways of tormenting me I guess. I just wanted things to be like they used to be. Before all the drama. We were like...well, sisters.

I had a dream. A memory from when we were just getting to know each other. I was 12 and she was 17. I had pigtails and she had braces; she didn't have the make up she had today. She knew I was shy and didn't want anything to be weird between us.

"Want to see something cool?" She asked me while I at on the backyard swing. I followed her into the kitchen and took out a 2 litre bottle of coke and pack of mentos. We went back to the backyard where she showed me what happened when she added mentos to the coke, I remember never seeing that before and actually being shocked. I took hold of the bottle but accidently sprayed her in the face. She pretended to be angry and ran back into the house. She came back with another bottle of coke and sprayed me. It was all out war. Both of us was kind of a dork then, I'm not exactly sure what changed.

"Where have you been?"

I came back to the room, "Just getting some air."

She grabbed her stuff in a hurry, "Come on, we're leaving." She first poked her head out to see if the owner or anyone else was lurking around. She gave the all clear and we were out of there; we didn't even see sign of him when they were pulling out of the parking lot. She seemed distant, way too quiet, more than 10 minutes; she was so mysterious and kind of badass.

"So where are we going now?" She kept her eyes on the road; I really wish she'd let me in.

"Next town. Then I'm dropping you off for a bus or you can call home", she said bluntly.

"What?"

"Look, I'm not your babysitter, ok?"

I knew I wasn't as strong as her, I was still just a weak girl so I would just drag her down. "Fine!" I replied. "I guess I'll have to spend my money elsewhere."

She turned my way fast, "What money?" I grabbed a garbage bag I kept under my seat and showed her the mess of green bills I had in there. Her face lit up, likely the happiest she's been in years. "But where did you..."

"I took it out of his cash register this morning, the door was unlocked and the till was left open."

"Ok...awesome...but now we're fugitives."

"Huh?"

"Well, you are. Not me."

"But I just did what I thought you would do."

"I don't just grab money out of cash registers!" She acted concerned but quickly had a fit of laughter, "I guess I underestimated you. You always seemed to be the good girl. I was always bad."

"Not always" I muttered quietly.

"Well, I guess it's only right to keep you around."

This made me excited, "We'd be like Bonnie and Clyde!"

Wichita laughed, "Uh, they were lovers."

I laughed, feeling embarrassed, "Oh."

"I was thinking more Thelma and Louise."

Just when it seemed like things were going well everything came to a halt. Neither of us had our eyes on the road but something up ahead caught the corner of my eye. It was big whatever it was and Wichita wasn't seeing it so I needed to alert her fast. "LOOK OUT!"

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**The girls encounter something big and must figure out a plan.** **Please review! Also, Merry Christmas and happy holidays! Til next time!**

 **Wichita POV**

I wasn't always a total bitch. I know it's surprising. I still remember that day in school just before I quit, I was like 17.

"Here we are again," Principal Phelps sat at his desk with that dumb grin on his face, I must have been his favourite person at this point. "What is this, the third time this month you disrupted class?"

"The fourth," I said proudly with a wad of gum in my mouth.

"You know I checked your records and found no sign of this behaviour at your last school. Care to explain what is going on with you?" I shrugged. "You've been hanging around with the regular dopers and degenerates I'm sure. Your step sister appears to be doing quite well but of course she just started. She appears to have a future ahead of her. It would only be a shame if she headed down the path you're on."

I was getting antsy, I really wanted to skip out and have a smoke and I didn't want to hear the same bullshit I always hear. "Are we done?"

"No, Wichita!" I never seen him raise his voice; do I dare say he was kind of hot when he did that? Man I'm such a slut. I didn't take my eyes off him as he acted like a drill sergeant. "When I let you leave you have two choices. Go to class and stop interupting the class or you can slack off, act out and face suspension or worse. I honestly don't care what you do so long as you don't drag other students such as your sister down with you!"

I was so glad to get out of there, I was already planning my escape and my career path when I reached the hallway outside his office.

* * *

I was knocked out briefly, I was in shock when I came to. "Wichita! Wichita, wake up!" Little Rock was pulling at me. I could smell gas, it was taking me a while to process what had just happened, I wasn't even aware the car had flipped and I was upside down. She helped pull me out of the wreck, I wasn't even sure if I could stand but after leaning on her for a minute I was able to help myself. She led me away from the car, I saw she still had the bag of money.

The car exploded, I bet it looked cool, I had my back turned when it happened, turning around too late. I could feel Little Rock squeezing my hand and running. "Whoa! Slow down!"

"Wichita! Don't you realize that could've been us?" She looked so stressed out, I couldn't help but laugh; I was still in shock I guess because it really wasn't all that funny as I would learn later. Little Rock was scared of me, it was as if I'd finally lost it. I wiped tears from my eyes as I struggled to get a hold of myself. I assured my companion I was fine and just needed to sit down for a moment.

I sat Indian style watching my piece of shit ride burn, I focused on the back seat and all that I had. That's when it hit me. "Did you get my drugs?"

"What?" Little Rock was oblivious to the panic attack I had coming on. "What's wrong with you?," I was doing my best, breathing in and out. "Is that really all you care about? Look, we have money."

"I...need...it...now..." My head between my knees muffled my voice. It was hopeless, everything was blazing in front of us, nothing could be saved.

"We should get out of here, right?" Little Rock was doing her best to take control of the situation while my useless ass stayed glued to the pavement, "Earth to Wichita?", she waved a hand in front of my face. Finally fed up with me she pulled me up, my dead weight leaning on her. We just walked in a random direction, a path ending up in the woods. She held onto one of my hands like she was the adult which she was in this instance. Something was off about everything, not just the accident but ever since we stayed at that motel. I had to sit down again, luckily we found a family sized picnic bench in the park.

"Are you hurt?," I did feel guilty waiting this long to ask her this.

She shook her head, "No. Are you?"

"No. Just dazed. Did you see what we hit?"

"It happened so fast...it was big but I'm not sure what it was;" She still looked scared, "I still can't believe that happened. We both could've..."

I put my hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye, "But we didn't." It was tough being the older sister, she had no idea that I didn't have all of the answers. I was still in a state of numbness from the crash, Little Rock continued to bring up almost dying and how everything could have just ended for us back there.

"Do we call Mom and Dad?"

"Hell no." I realized I wasn't sitting still, I needed something to calm me down.

"So where are we gonna go? How are going to get there, hitch hike?"

I dug my nails into my leg, "I don't know, ok?" I managed to control myself from lashing out at her, it wasn't a scary outburst to say the least; I couldn't get over that expression on her face, so pale even more than normal.

She was hyperventilating, that look of terror was genuine I could see it in her eyes; and here I thought I was bad. "R..R...RUNN!"

I couldn't believe what I saw, I reacted quickly and ran along the path with Little Rock further into the woods. This thing, this animal as big and lumbering as it was was very real and I could barely describe it if I tried. Those legs charging and crashing into trees didn't stop it, it cut through everything in its path. If this is what I did hit for real then my car should've been in a hell of a lot worse shape than it was the way this thing was built. I could never get a good look at its face when I looked back I just knew it was the ugliest mug I'd ever laid eyes on.

Little Rock was a lot faster than I imagined, even with my longer legs I had trouble keeping up with her. I instructed her to follow me off the path, I had no idea where I was going, I saw a sign that should take us to a stream and a restroom facility. Little Rock's boot got caught in a root and tripped, I tripped over her and we both ended up tumbling down a small hill. She ended up on top of me in a hole; it could've been a gopher hole for all I knew, it wasn't very big. I could hear that thing breathing. I looked up and saw it on the hill looking around confused. I put my hand over Little Rock's mouth to keep her quiet. It just stayed up the there, lingering. It never once looked down below to see us huddled together in this muddy hole in the earth. Maybe it couldn't pick up our scent.

Once it left I still kept both of us quiet until I was sure it was really gone. It shook the ground, I was starting to get worried this hole would be our grave and the ground above would end up on top of us. It's thundering steps soon became a distant noise. I finally removed my hand nearly forgetting whose mouth I was holding onto. She breathed heavily, not taking her eyes off me. "It could still come back couldn't it?"?," she worried.

I nodded, "We'll just stay here a bit longer." We didn't move, we stayed like that for what felt like a lifetime. We woke up from the cold, it was almost pitch black out.

"What do we do, Wichita?" She looked so innocent.

"I don't even know where we are..."

"I'm so tired but it's cold and..."

"If I have at least one bar on my phone..."

"I don't think I have the strength to get up..."

"Maybe we can find that restroom..."

"Should we do like they do in those survival shows on Discovery?"

I stopped thinking scenarios in my head for a second, "Like what?"

"Huddle for warmth."

"Well, duh, we're already huddled" I said all bitchy.

"Skin contact. It should work."

"Uh..." It was hard to contain laughter but I managed, "That sounds a little weird don't you think?"

"Well, not completely naked of course."

"Right", I smiled, clenching my teeth; we were running out of time and options so I knew I had to do what I had to do to survive or risk pneumonia. I took off my jacket while she took off hers, "I'm not peeking I swear," I stated jokingly. Next our pants. She pressed into me once our shirts were off and that's when I felt a little self concious, "Whoa!"

"What am I too cold?"

"Yes but...What are those?" I asked alarmed.

"Um...my boobs," she giggled.

I was impressed, I couldn't see them in the dark but I could feel their weight and size squishing into the bra that covered my small tits. "Wow...w...when did that happen?"

"Like a summer ago..." I couldn't believe I never noticed until now. "You seemed very grabby last night."

"I touched them last night,?" she chuckled causing to shake my body.

"You were asleep."

"Wow...I'm sorry. I hope this doesn't become a thing with us," I laughed nervously. I held her in a hug, it was working a little, her soft skin against mine. "Now...this is going to sound crazy..."

"You..you want me to take off my bra?"

She was quicker than I thought, "Yeah...Um...I really think we have to."

"Ok," she agreed, I mean I wasn't some creep she didn't know. I was family. We both unhooked our bras, I was tempted to ask what her cup size was but decided not to, I didn't want to make fun of her.

We did a count down with our eyes closed, we didn't want to make this any more uncomfortable than it needed to be. When our breasts made contact we gasped; the cold and the fact that our nipples touched was a factor. We both couldn't help but look at each other and laugh, cracking jokes about how she'd be able to keep my entire torso warm with her breasts alone. I was envious, I couldn't lie. I joked about how mine were non existent compared to her giant jugs. I can't believe I didn't notice before. I realized in the midst of heckling that the motel creep was commenting on Little Rock and not me which made a ton more sense.

We were both ready to pass out, our eyelids heavy. We kept our minds off the monster stalking us and now it was time to call it a night. I swore I heard Little Rock mutter something before dozing off, maybe a thank you or asking if we should take our panties off too. Haha. I kissed her on the cheek and nodded off with her in my arms.

 **To be continued!**


	5. Chapter 5

**We last left the girls in a tight spot. What will their next move be? Read and find out. Don't forget to leave a review.**

 **Wichita POV**

I didn't remember where I was when I came to, the outside cold and Little Rock's warm body. I felt hungover, I needed water and some Advil fast. I patted her on the head in a failed attempt at waking her so I resorted to a light slap on the cheek. She stared at me all groggy and confused. "It's time to get up," I said shielding my face from the sun; it warmed up quite a bit from last night. We were both filthy, wet and thirsty. We stayed close to each other, taking no chances after last night. But the beast, whatever it was must have moved on by now. Right?

We found the outdoor restroom facility for campers, it took longer than I thought, especially when it came to pulling ourselves out of that hole. "Did you slap me in the face?" Little Rock asked, still waking up it appeared.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Just a tap." We had no other clothes, not even me after what happened with the car. I promised her I would get us new clothes even if we had to steal some off a clothes line. We each chose a shower stall; Little Rock did happen to have travel size soap but we both had to share. She joked about sharing a shower so long as I didn't stare or get soap in her eyes. We were back to back in our respective stalls and the first thing we got when turning on the hot water was a fill on blast of freezing followed by lukewarm, we shrieked and shuttered similtaniacly. "You have to be awake now!" I called over to her. What I got in response sounded like gurgling, "Don't worry I'll find us something to eat."

"Uh...that wasn't me..." I stopped scrubbing at my body long enough to hear more loud gurgling and growling, it was echoing from somewhere close by.

"Ok, we are out of here!" I turned off my shower, Little Rock did the same. We put on our still damp clothes and hauled ass out of there.

I had no plan. We needed a car and some weapon if possible but the only problem was where to find these things in a reasonable amount of time. We stuck to the path, Little Rock pointed to a sign, "Wichita, look! Ranger station!" In deed there was a ranger station but for all I knew it was an hour away, these woods were huge. We ran as fast as we could but it didn't take long to get out of breath; I needed to get in shape, man. "Come on, Wichita!" For a curvy runt she sure could rum let me tell you. The growling died down but that was no reason to stop, it took us 15 minutes to find the station, tiny cabin to be more precise.

I couldn't believe it was unlocked, lights out with no one in charge in sight. There was a CB radio left on, I tried calling out to anyone that might be out there. Little Rock found the arsenal, rifles in a cabinet. "Do you know how to use one of those?" I asked.

"I've played all the Call of Duty 's."

I walked over to her and took a rifle, loading it quickly which made her jaw drop. "Gun range when I was 12. I hunted deer before."

"How do I not know about this?"

I just smirked, "You know me, I don't like to brag."

She armed herself and we raided everything else we could get our hands on including the fridge. There was a jeep parked in back of the cabin but I couldn't find the keys. We rushed to it where I suspected we'd find the keys on the seat or maybe even in one of the visors. Nothing, we both looked around desperately and came up empty.

SMASH

The passanger side window exploded as two hands came through, lunging at Little Rock. In the confusion she pushed over close to me, narrowly missing the bloody looking hands of the park ranger. Little Rock couldn't control her screaming so I couldn't get a word in. I grabbed one of the rifles, aimed at this rabid ranger and fired. We were both in total shock, I just killed a man and it wasn't a cop like I had once imagined it would be if it ever came to a stand off.

"Wait! What are you doing?" I called to Little Rock who had the bright idea of getting out of the jeep and check out the corpse; I shot him right between the eyes.

"What was wrong with him? His eyes...all of the scars on him...Is he a zombie?"

I chuckled, "There's no such thing as zombies."

"Well not anymore since you just wasted this one."

She seemed way too excited about this, murder or not. I finally got her back in the jeep. I wasn't sure where to head next, we figured the next town over to get some clothes with the money potentially...

It was a ghost town. I mean that in the literal sense. Well no ghosts but no people either. Cars on the street were abandoned and store windows broken. "Hey, a lingerie store!" Little Rock pointed out.

"You want lingerie?

"Yeah...don't you think I'd look good in lingerie?" I knew she wanted my honest opinion but I couldn't help but smile at the thought of her prancing around in that. The store looked pretty shady, so I just told her we'd find another one. "Can you teach me how to shoot? You were really cool back there."

"Uh...sure," I said then immediately thought of something funny. "I owe you one for keeping warm last night with your monster boobs."

She laughed, "My what?"

"Well they did keep my torso toasty," I joked.

Oh course she had to change the subject and get all serious, "...Do you think that monster last night had anything to do with the ranger being like that?"

I distracted her by pointing to a goodwill up ahead; I knew what was happening but I think that it was both in our best interests to keep our minds off it... at least for a little while.

 **What terror awaits them next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**The girls meet an ally or potential enemy and try to figure out what their next destination will be.**

 **Little Rock's POV**

BAM!

"Head shot!" I shouted and laughed after nailing my target. We found some old store mannequins and propped them up outside. I think Wichita was very impressed, at one point her mouth was just hanging wide open. Next I shot it between the legs, "Other head shot!"

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"On my XBOX."

She was pretty good too, we set up more mannequins to shoot; we raided a gun shop or at least took out what was left from the last raid, still plenty of shells. Wichita made everything look like it was like a training camp for police, I wondered if she really hated them or if she really wanted to be one sometimes. She ran around obstacles, ducked and blasted those faceless bastards. She was s most out of breath by the end of it.

"Hey, awesome but you didn't make many head shots. "

"What are you talking about?" She asked all confused.

"What if we see more zombies?"

She just shook her head, "That's not what attacked us. Some guy on bath salts maybe..."

"And that monster? Come on, you know what's really going on here don't you? There was an outbreak."

"Come on, let's go see what else we can loot," she took my hand and found some disagreed black leather clothing, the kind she liked to wear; I only wondered if there was anything in my size with a little more room in the back for jeans. I found a pair of jeans I believed I could squeeze into; I was already impressing Wichita so I thought it was only right to look a little like her, maybe not as cool but a start. I tried them on in the fitting booth and came out to show her, going as far as doing a spin, she just stood there with this weird look on her face. She could've been rendered speechless I don't know.

They were certainly tight in the butt, I was able to bend over. When I came back up again Wichita had that look on her face, her eyes sticking out. "What is it? Wichita what's wrong?"

She gave her head a shake, "I think we should keep moving."

We headed back to the jeep, at that same moment a police car pulled up to us. Behind the wheel was a woman maybe close to the same age as Wichita. Blonde, tough looking but wasn't dressed like a cop. "Are you two the only survivors?"

"Um, we were just passing through," said Wichita, she was a bit on edge, if this woman wasn't a cop than who was she and what was she doing with the car?

"You should get in. I'm on my way to an military compound. No good on your own after the outbreak."

"Outbreak?" Wichita questioned.

"I knew it! I gloated.

"My name's Jill. Come with me and everything will be ok."

"We're good, thanks," Wichita cut her off, she was stubborn but I could see her reasons clear as day.

"You're no good on your own. You could get infected!"

"We'll take our chances," Wichita said all badass holding her gun close to her chest.

Jill shook her head, she handed me a business card with a number in case we ran into anything and wished us luck. "You're her older sister, right?" Wichita nodded, "You better look after her."

As she drove off, Wichita was irate, "Can you believe that bitch? Who does she think she is?"

"She just sounded like she wanted to help."

"What kind of name for a city is Raccoon anyway?" She scoffed.

"Huh?"

"It said Raccoon City Police on her door." I knew that sounded familiar, like something I heard on the radio maybe, but couldn't be sure. We got back on the road in our new jeep, uncertain of where to go to next but maybe just checking what the next town over may provide us.

Wichita was on her cellphone while at the wheel; after our recent wreck you'd think she knew better. "We can't trust anyone. We need to be more careful. Just you and...," she paused, "Let's say we head for Vegas."

"What's in Vegas?"

"Um, slots, blackjack, high risk!"

"Ok," I laughed. I hadn't the faintest idea of why she all of the sudden wanted to go to Las Vegas. I didn't object. We had quite the drive and not a lot of gas. My new pair of pants was really making me hot and sweaty, I wondered if I made the right decision. "Do you think I'm fat?"

"What?" Wichita turned to me quickly, "No, Hon...curvy. A lot of people like that."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So, you don't think my butt is too big?"

She laughed, "No!"

We extended this conversation for the next several miles, not much else to do.

 **Stay tuned! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wichita reveals a dark secret in Vegas. Contains drug refreshes and SLASH. Thanks for following. Tell me what y'all think.**

 **Little Rock's POV**

I offered to take the wheel but she refused, yawning loudly which was worrying; maybe life wasn't that precious to Wichita. I was wondering if she had alterior motives going to Las Vegas, whenever I thought of Las Vegas I normally thought of a bunch of old people but I was probably confusing it with the state of Florida.

Wichita was determined whatever it was, she was likely having withdraws; I caught her sniffing glue in the bathroom bur she told me it was for allergies. Right. Several days and I was getting worried and I knew Wichita was too. No people in sight, everywhere we we went, every town we drove through. Cars and trucks abandoned on the roads.

"It's like the end of the world," I said, probably sounding more excited than I should.

"Even if what that Jill woman told us was true. There is some virus...," she began to say, "Alright I'm tell you what I heard on the radio. There really was an outbreak bur it hasn't effected everyone..."

"So there really are zombies?" Of course I never had a seconds doubt bur I needed the one person in the world I looked up to to say it.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yes."

"I knew it!"

"We have to be careful though, this isn't a game."

"We could still have some fun though, right?"

She laughed, "Oh yeah."

We reached our destination. Bright lights and signs but no people. "Welcome to Sin City!" Wichita declared. Some how I knew our visit here would change both our lives forever. I watched her set the GPS on her phone.

"So where are we going?"

"Keep your bra on!" She said all frustrated.

That's when I finally clued in, "Wait, are you meeting someone?"

My mouth was hanging wide opened, she just looked at me and didn't say anything but that was all I needed. I felt betrayed, I thought it would just be the two of us.

"Don't worry this is nothing, I'm just going to see Brett for a little bit..."

"Brett? I thought you ditched that jackass." I turned away from her, folding my arms.

She exhaled loudly, "Don't be like that. You never even met him. Brett is still a cool guy."

"You can do better though...isn't he the one who introduced you to that junk?"

She stayed quiet. I knew I was right about him, he was no good. She deserved so much better. We pulled up to the biggest hotel I've ever seen, it was like a castle with I don't know how many floors. Here we go.

Brett and his friends were waiting inside, Brett hugged Wichita and had this sleazy look in his eye; I didn't like the way he grabbed her, pushing her into his arms. "Hey," said to me with a shit eating grin.

"Hey," I said back to him, not looking him in the eye. They took us to a room where they were smoking weed out of a huge bong.

"It's just so I can take the edge off," she told me.

I just didn't see the appeal, I never wanted to take drugs after seeing what they did to her. They made fun of me for just sitting there on the couch. Then I was offered shrooms. "Come on," one of Brett's friends pressured.

Wichita was watching me, I really didn't want to sink down to this level to impress her but I thought hey what the hell I mean they're mushrooms, they come out of the ground. Boy was I wrong! Not only did I likely take more than I should have, I was freaking out from feeling so weird. Wichita tried to console me but I pushed her away.

This guy Chris came between us and put his hands on both our shoulders, "Come on girls don't fight. How about a little sisterly love?" He pushed us together. I had no idea what he was hinting at. Everyone cheered us on. Wichita smiled dopey and said, "Just go with it." Next thing I knew Wichita was giving me an open mouth kiss! This was really happening. I think my brain turned off because I couldn't think about anything. Wichita's hands on my face and her tongue swimming around in my mouth. It was weird, scary and exciting. I didn't even realize I kissed back and harder too. When we were finished Wichita smiled at me proudly. I guess I earned more respect?

It was getting late. They found a room for me, queen sized bed. I guess Wichita would rather spend the night with Brett than with me. It was scary being in this huge hotel with a bunch of unpredictable druggies. A knock at my door. I go to check and it's Wichita. I let her in and she locks the door.

"I thought a lot about what you said. After the car wreck. How we really don't have a whole lot of time left..." She trailed off a bit.

"Uh, huh," she stepped closer to me, so close I was up against the wall.

"I wasn't sure about this until now."

She forced herself on me, her lips crashing into mine. "Wichita, we shouldn't be doing this!" I exclaimed in between kisses. "This isn't right!"

"Mmm," was all I could hear from her. Was this what drugs do, because I kinda like it.

 **Looks like the girls got bigger problems than the zombie apocalypse! Til next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The previous night a total blur, the girls will have a rude awakening. Someone unexpected shows their face!**

 **Wichita's POV**

My head was pounding, I had no idea where I was, I could barely even open my eyes; I guess I partied a little too hard which isn't much of a surprise when I'm around Brett and his homies. I was in bed but didn't know if I was alone, I had such a hazy memory on details. Looking to my side I saw Little Rock which shocked me a bit but at least I didn't do anything stupid last night. I wasn't sure what time it was but I was in no hurry to get up. I shut my eyes for what only seemed like a couple seconds when I was rudely awakened by Little Rock opening the curtains.

"Ah! Five more minutes, come on!" I kept my eyes closed, waiting for her to close the curtain but that moment never came. She was already dressed and I was wearing my clothes from yesterday. "What time is it?"

"Noon," she said, sounding grumpy.

I sat up and stretched as she was checking her bag, "Is there something wrong?"

She sighed, "You were acting weird."

"What do you mean?" I moved over to her. "What did I do?"

I went to put my hand on her shoulder but she moved away from me. "Why don't you see how your boyfriend is doing?"

"Brett is not...," she stepped into the washroom, completely ignoring me. I had no idea what was up her butt. Maybe she just had a bad trip.

I decided to see Brett, I needed to get these dark thoughts out of my head. This whole time on the road was really effecting me psychologically like that thing chasing us through he woods and park ranger zombie.

I was shocked to see him up and out of bed already and with clothes on. He was in the hotel kitchen cooking breakfast for everyone. "Wakey, wakey," he said when he saw how tired I was. "You were pretty hot last night."

I had no idea what he was talking about, I spent the night with Little Rock. "Whatever."

He handed me a plate of eggs and bacon, "You're going to stay, right?"

"I don't think I have any reason to."

"Come on, where else are you going to go? Think of Little Rock."

I just rolled my eyes at him, "So you're just going to drive off into the unknown? Pretty reckless." He didn't so much criticize my decision more just teasing me.

"You can't just live at a hotel for the rest of your life, Brett. We might be able to find a quarantine zone or military camp."

He didn't say anything for a moment, giving me this blank look, "Ok, what are you talking about?"

I honestly couldn't understand him, "You know...the virus? That's why we're the only ones here...," It still didn't look like I was getting through to him. "People either left the cities or turned into..."

"Into what?" He frowned.

Someone yawning behind me made me jump in my seat. "Hey, is that bacon?" Chris asked. Out of nowhere he was lunged at from behind by one of their friends. Chris' neck was bitten and torn. This made me jump out of my seat. Brett froze up, but so did I, we didn't know how to act. Chris was getting mauled by a chick and neither of us lifted a finger. Brett got the impulse to grab a big butcher's knife and hurl it at her like a dart. The thing just managed to miss me and hit her in the shoulder.

"Hit her in the head!"

He acted as if he didn't take me seriously in the slightest, he threw a rolling pin at her but it proved useless. I grabbed a big metal meat tenderizer and whaled on that nasty bitch. Blood sprayed over my shirt and face, crushing this girl's skull like I was a serial killer. Brett was hiding in the corner as I finished up. I knew he'd be freaking out, I guess he was a pussy when it came to that much blood.

"She's dead, ok? There's nothing to worry about," I turned to him with half of my face sprinkled in crimson.

"YOU FUCKING JUST KILLED HER!"

"Dude, calm down! She was changing, I had no choice!"

Two more of the infected came running in, Brett finally got moving, we both ran out another door leading to the dinning hall and into a long corridor where there were more of those things waiting. I needed to get back to my room floor, get Little Rock and see if there could be anymore survivors; in the panic I had almost forgotten all about her. When I went to hit the button on the elevator, Brett swatted my hand away.

"There's no time!"

"My sister is up there! I am not leaving her!"

"You'll never make it, Wichita!" He kept grabbing me by the arm but there was no way I was following his lead. I fell down hard on the floor as I pushed him away. That's when I saw this fat security guard asshole foaming at the mouth and running towards me. It looked like I had no chance, it wasn't like Brett was actually going to save me.

BOOM!

I open my eyes and look up to see Little Rock holding a shotgun bigger than her. She looked so badass...so awesome...so HOT!

...Ugh...

She helped me up and took charge of the situation, getting us through the main doors to outside where it was pouring sheets of rain. Parked in front of the hotel was a similar cop car to the one that woman was driving. Raccoon City. It was a young guy in the driver's seat. "Get in!"

We had no time to argue. I jumped into the driver's seat while Brett and Little Rock shared the back seat.

"You got here pretty fast!", Little Rock told the guy who seemed pretty intense, not taking his eyes off the road for a second. "I called that number on the card Jill gave us," she explained.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Leon," he said bluntly. "We don't have a whole lot of time but I need to tend to something before leaving this wasteland."

"And what is that?" Brett asked shaking.

"Just a little thing I like to call saving the world."

 **What's next? Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait! Wichita and Little Rock have a little heart to heart. Please review!**

 **Wichita's POV**

It seemed like every street had a zombie or some kind of abomination on it. This Leon character could be taking us deep into the thick of it for all I knew. He seemed hard like that Jill woman, at least there were no softies around, well, Brett but he was always kind of a pussy. Little Rock was tougher than that clown. She was...She was strangely quiet. She didn't speak a word for quite some time, only staring straight ahead.

"Thanks for saving us," I said worriedly. She didn't look at me. I put a finger under her chin, teasing her but she just moved away from me. Damn, what the fuck happened last night? I remember pressuring her a little into doing drugs but I mean come on big deal. When I was her age I was in all kinds of shit.

The next thing I knew we were pulling into what looked like an abandoned apartment complex and or potential crack house which meant I could potentially get a fix. I laughed a little to myself because there was some sexy looking adult store across the street and it looked really high class, way too high class for this neighbourhood. I almost nudged Little Rock to tell her about it but Leon started talking.

"This place is safe. It will do until I get back."

"Wait, you're ditching us?" Brett couldn't control his freak mode at this point, after only just learning about the outbreak he really needed some comfort right about now.

"Where are you going?" Little Rock asked him directly.

"I guess it's only fair you know this. There is a cure for all of this and it's being kept in a facility. I have to go retrieve it and take it back to the compound Jill Valentine is currently located."

"Do you need any help?" I asked naively.

"This is my mission. You're survivors. That's your job. You have guns. If you're any good with those you'll do ok."

"You could use backup," Little Rock suggested, rather optimisticly, "Some of us aren't completely useless."

"No. Get out. Top floor. Knock twice, the others will let you in. I'll be back in a hour."

I'm sure we all had a bad feeling about this. I couldn't believe there could really be a cure, maybe the end of the world could be averted but I preferred to be pessimistic I guess. Brett knocked twice at the door and this old woman opened the door, she saw our weapons and I instantly thought she'd slam the door on us thinking we're going to rob her blind. We were welcomed in, a few other survivors were holed up in there. They looked like junkies which didn't surprise me. Everyone was on edge and wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Little Rock bent over for some reason. I felt those dark thoughts in my head coming back. I felt so weak like my legs were Jello. I bit my bottom lip. I shouldn't be thinking what I'm thinking and I certainly shouldn't be staring. Brett was standing right next to me and was looking at exactly the same thing I was. I elbowed him hard; I should be doing the same to myself. She picked up a shell casing, everyone must've been armed and ready.

"Look, I'm sorry, babe. Adrenaline kicked in when we were back at the hotel."

"I don't care! Whatever that was and stop checking out my sister, perv!" Again, mainly meant for myself.

"I wasn't..."

"Save it!"

Little Rock sat alone by herself on a couch. I couldn't just leave her by herself, I needed to see what was up. I scooched in right next to her bit she turned away from me. "Hey..." She sighed in response, "You were really brave back there..."

"Yeah? So?" She said all sassy.

I thought about what a coward Brett was and laughed, she looked at me like I was insane, "Brett is such a little bitch."

"I could've told you that," she laughed.

Since I got some bit of a smile out of her I decided to take advantage of it, "Hey, I saw there's a sexy shop outside. I bet they've got some kinky lingerie," I smirked at her and eventually she gave in and smiled again.

"You want to leave the group?"

"Well, yeah. I bet Leon is going to take a lot longer than an hour. If not, I think we could be in and out."

She got excited and her excitement excited me. We managed to get out of there quite easily, no one was the wiser as they talked amongst themselves. Brett was in the bathroom so no bullshit from him.

I took her hand and ran across the road to the still lit up wonderland of sex accessories; guns in hand. I think she loved being a little bad even if it was only for a short time. We were going to make out like bandits I was sure, this place looked like the real deal. The lighting inside was weird, all blue like it was a black light or something in a nightclub only not as harsh more calmer blue. Both of our faces opened up to the mannequins with corsets and thongs. I would never wear this kind of stuff but seeing how much Little Rock seemed to like it I thought I could give it a try.

"Look at this one!" She ran over to a mannequin, laughing. I too found something I really liked. I really liked the snap on panty hose and fishnets, feeling them over. I think I had a new fetish. "Do you think I have time to try it on?"

"Uh, sure," I couldn't say no.

"What about you? Aren't you going to try something?"

I thought about it, it would be fun but wasn't sure if it was appropriate. It would be good bonding I realized. Our backs to each other we removed our clothes; it was good to get out of tight jeans and leather and let it all hang out. I loved the lacy ensemble I picked, all black and red with red stockings. I loved sliding my hands down my legs, that new silky feel. When I turned I felt like I died and went to Heaven.

Little Rock still had her back to me but already she was jaw dropping. That pale skin on her back now draped in that light. I tried not to look at her, I felt this burning inside of me. She turned to me with this smile, her same crooked teeth from when I first met her. FUCK! THOSE TITS! No, I can't look at those huge puppies bulging out of that tight bra, pushing those milk bags together so nicely. They were like bowling balls I swear! Jeez for a straight girl I sure had a dirty mind.

"What?" She asked, still smiling.

I shook my head and laughed, "Nothing," It was crazy how gorgeous she was, I still thought of her as a kid, bordering on small adult. I just never took into account how much she's grown.

"Do you like my stockings? I think I got the on right," there were snaps that attached to her bottoms. While nor skinny, she was like a Marylin Monroe type. Those thick legs. "Ha! Ha! My eyes are up here!"

"Huh? Oh sorry."

She laughed, "You look great!"

"You really think so? I'm not stunning like you," I said honestly.

"You don't really think that," she still acted so unsure of herself, so unaware of how beautiful she could be. I put my hands on her shoulders bringing her close, "Wichita?"

"I was always jealous of you."

"You're jealous of me?" She raised an eyebrow. "How is that even possible?"

"You became the favorite. But who could blame you when you were living under the same roof as this screw up."

"Oh, Wichita..."

"I've smoked and snorted. Everyone knew you were the one with the future. Not me. I could never be as smart as you. No matter how hard I try."

"You're not a screw up, Wichita. I look up to you. I wanted to be like you. So that maybe you'd like me again like you used to."

"You don't want to be like me. You have been so brave on this trip. You never gave up."

"Oh, I didn't do that much...," she was being way too modest.

"The one who pulled me our of that car? That was you. The one who pulled my ass out of danger? You. The one who kept me warm with her monster jugs? You." I jokingly poked at both of those heavy things on her chest.

"They're not that big!" She laughed.

"Ok, Monster Boobs," I giggled and held her close, pressing into me; she was growing uncomfortable, I could tell. "Are you ok?"

She looked down for a moment then back at me, "Last night..."

"What did I do? I can't remember."

"Well...you kissed me," she looked so adorable when she was worried.

"Oh...that bet when I was on shrooms! I'm such an idiot when I'm on that! Sorry, I guess it must've creeped you out," I ran my hand up and down her cheek.

"You acted really weird...you kissed me again in the bedroom."

I backed my hand away from her face, "What?"

"You were talking about how you realized how short life was after the car crash...you said kissing me made you realize that...or something."

"Maybe it did..."

She gave me a strange look, "That's weird."

"Can I be honest with you?" I asked. She hesitated but nodded, "When we were trying on those clothes in that old shop we found..."

"What?"

"You had on those tight leather pants and bent over. It turned me on so much." She turned beat red when I said this, I wondered at first maybe she was feeling sick.

"R-really?"

"Yes," I smiled proudly, "Wow, it feels good being honest with you."

"So...You're a lesbian?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I am."

"And...you...you l..."

"I love you, baby," I caressed her bare shoulders.

"You really feel this way?"

"I can't help it. I've been thinking a lot about you lately."

She paused and said, "Are you sure it's not the drugs?"

I shook my head, "Baby when I'm with you I don't need them. You're better than any of that junk."

She was shocked, taking all of this in. "Whoa...no one's ever said anything like this to me before."

"That changes now," I say, kissing her cheek.

She squirms a little, "But we're family, this is wrong."

I shrugged, "Not by blood. But even that wouldn't stop me."

"What? Wichita! That's sick!"

"I'm joking, sis!" She pretended to be mad, I laughed and soon enough she was laughing.

"It's still trashy though...isn't it?"

"A little trashy...but that's what I like, " I smiled deviously.

"I think it is really sweet you think of me like that actually...but..."

Her sentence was cut short by moaning coming from outside; and not the good kind. I grabbed her and pushed her into a corner, we were hidden behind some mannequins. No doubt that the hungry dead was going to smash their way in at any second. She was scared. I was too. "Don't think about them. Focus on me!" She was shaking, I think on the verge of tears, I couldn't see my little badass this way.

"What are you doing?" She keeled her head back as I went in for a kiss.

"Think of it as a thank you for saving my life today."

"But..."

I forced my lips onto hers; I bet this was what kissing an angel must be like. Both of us were lost for a moment. My eyes closed as I felt the salty sweetness. When I opened my eyes I saw this goofy dazed look; I felt like I looked the same. If only Brett could see me now. Little Rock pointed the exit sign out to me; literally right behind me. We grabbed our clothes and guns.

"I really want to talk more about this later," she said with a grin. We ran out the exit hand in hand.

 **More soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay! Little Rock tries to make sense of Wichita's feelings and tries to save their skin. I'm working on an anthology of sorts, stories connected by an outbreak of a chemical that only effects women. The show Stranger Things, Carrie, Jennifer's Body and others will be featured.**

 **Little Rock's POV**

Wichita snuck me over to a lingerie store just across the street from the hideout. It was maybe a total bone-headed move to do this when we were supposed to be waiting for our hero to get back after his lone mission that seemed suicidal. I knew she wanted to make things up to me now that she opened her eyes and realized how useless Brent is maybe. Everything that happened last night was still weirding me out but it was only going to get weirder.

I convinced Wichita to try on some lingere with me, our backs to each other then the last thing I remember was her smile and a firm grip on my shoulders; no way I could ever look as good as her that's for sure.

But then she confessed these feelings, how she felt like I was the favourite and she was disposable.

"You're jealous of me?" I raised an eyebrow. "How is that even possible?"

"I've smoked and snorted. Everyone knew you were the one with the future. Not me. I could never be as smart as you. No matter how hard I try."

"You're not a screw up, Wichita. I look up to you. I wanted to be like you. So that maybe you'd like me again like you used to."

"You don't want to be like me. You have been so brave on this trip. You never gave up." She mentioned the whole keeping her warm on that cold night that we were attacked by that thing. So grateful and envious of my knockers.

"They're not that big!" I laughed.

"Ok, Monster Boobs," she giggled, holding me close, pressing into me. There was something strange I was feeling, something new and it reminded me so much of what happened the previous night. "Are you ok?"

"Last night..." I hesitated.

"What did I do? I can't remember."

"Well...you kissed me," I bit my lower lip.

"Oh...that bet when I was on shrooms! I'm such an idiot when I'm on that! Sorry, I guess it must've creeped you out," she put her hand on my cheek.

"You acted really weird...you kissed me again in the bedroom."

She backed away, "What?"

"You were talking about how you realized how short life was after the car crash...you said kissing me made you realize that...or something."

"Maybe it did..."

I was seriously creeped out by this, why would she be telling me this?

"Can I be honest with you?" She had this laid back look in those anime like eyes of hers, I hesitated but nodded, "When we were trying on those clothes in that old shop we found..."

"What?"

"You had on those tight leather pants and bent over. It turned me on so much." She turned beat red when I said this, I wondered at first maybe she was feeling sick.

"R-really?" She liked looking at my huge ass? I was shocked!

"Yes," she smiled warmly. "Wow, it feels good being honest with you."

"So...You're a lesbian?" She always did seem a bit butch.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I am," she admitted.

"And...you...you l..." I was so confused and even a bit scared at what this meant about our relationship. This changed everything.

"I love you, baby," She said all husky as she massaged my shoulders.

"You really feel this way?" I gritted my teeth.

"I can't help it. I've been thinking a lot about you lately."

I suspected there had to be more to this. "Are you sure it's not the drugs?"

She shook her head, "Baby when I'm with you I don't need them. You're better than any of that junk."

This was surreal, she was calling me baby and admitting all of this to me, "Whoa...no one's ever said anything like this to me before."

"That changes now," she kissed me in the cheek.

I wanted to push her off and think about this for a second, I had so many questions and mixed emotions, a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, "But we're family, this is wrong."

"Not by blood. But even that wouldn't stop me." This was fucked, she was almost laughing saying that too.

"What? Wichita! That's sick!"

"I'm joking, sis!" She made it so difficult to get angry when she was smiling like she was.

"It's still trashy though...isn't it?" I couldn't help but be worried, this didn't seem very normal unless you were on Jerry Springer.

"A little trashy...but that's what I like, " she smiled devilishly.

"I think it is really sweet you think of me like that actually...but..."

I was distracted by moaning coming from outside. We were in trouble, i just knew it, we wasted too much time goofing off and now we were going to get eaten. She pulled me into where we were hidden behind some mannequins. I was terrified and Wichita might've been too but she was way better at acting cool.

"Don't think about them. Focus on me!" Her face so close to mine I was seeing double.

"What are you doing?"

"Think of it as a thank you for saving my life today."

"But..."

My sister kissed me on the lips...My sister kisses me on the lips! MY SISTER KISSED ME ON THE LIPS! It was so rough but gentle, wrong but so right. I had my arms around her while she cradled the back of my head with one hand and the other was giving my butt a tight squeeze. I felt so bad but I actually kind of liked it, it was so out of this world and nothing I ever would've expected from her. But all good things come to an end and our kiss was broken. It was time to think clearly and act. I saw the sign for the exit and in seconds we had our clothes and guns.

"I really want to talk more about this later," she said with a grin. We ran out the exit hand in hand.

* * *

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!"

The occupants of the apartment were now out on the street because an entire horde had broken into the building and now even the previously quiet street was filling up. Brett was actually looking like he was taking charge, maybe in our absense everyone turned to him because he probably gave some macho guy story about saving us from the hotel.

Our hero, Leon still hadn't come back yet and we all had to get moving but we didn't have wheels for everyone. Wichita argued with Brett, trying to take charge all the while we had a couple people firing at the walking dead coming our way in all directions. There was a community center not far that could be our best bet but there was no way of contacting Leon and we were running out of ammo.

"There's a hunting shop I remember seeing. We can also try the police station," Brett said as he trained his gun on a rather fast zombie, "What do you think, should we split up?"

Wichita looked at me when she said, "Yeah, I'll take the police station. Maybe we can get word from that dude."

I knew I was riding with her, we needed to stick together, I couldn't lose her. Brett I knew wasn't willing to part with her but he realized there was no time to be argue. I got to sit up front and keep an eye on Wichita's gun while she drove as our two passengers, an older couple sat in the back seat.

We were trying only ones with weapons and we needed to conserve bullets on our way. The way the zombies were rioting and getting in front of us we should have had a plow or something with sharp spikes equipped on the front of the car.

"Please try not to flip this car too!" I said with some humor I thought but by the couple's faces, they didn't find it very amusing.

"She's only joking," Wichita assured them, smiling in the rear view mirror. Her driving was better than my comedic timing and we made it to the police station. It was quiet, something we both learned wasn't a good sign.

The couple volunteered to stay behind and honk if there was trouble. Wichita gave them a revolver I didn't even realize she had on her. We had to be quick. There were still lights on inside but no people, not even any blood.

"Stay by me," Wichita instructed me as she took charge; I wasn't sure if being in a romantic relationship with her would ever work but I never wanted to let her go. She got on a walkie talkie she found on one of the desks. "Hello! Do you read? Leon? Leroy? Whatever your name is! We had to leave the apartment! Where are you? Over!"

All she got was static. Out of nowhere a uniformed zombie that could've been the chief let out at Wichita. I shot a round at it but it wouldn't stay down. This guy's face split open and opened up like some kind of squid or a parasite. Wichita shot him in the pie hole and what was left of his head painted the walls.

"Did you see that? What happened to his face?"

"I-I don't know," Wichita stopped to catch her breath. We heard an engine Rev outside. We ran to the window to see like 50 undead out front and our ride driving off. "They left without us!" I cried.

"Come on!" Wichita grabbed my hand and we took everything we could carry, boxes of shells and water and shoved them into bags. We had to make our escape through the back exit. They smashed through the door and windows, I just didn't understand how quickly they were able to find us.

There was a chain link fence we could easily slip through and lock behind us; but it wouldn't stop them forever. Wichita managed to get past the gate first and then came my clumsy ass. I dropped some shells as I ran for my life. Zombies were filing out after us. I got through the fence and Wichita shut the gate but as she did, my shirt got caught on it and ripped open. That's right, my huge pale boobs flopped out and shook around in the air.

There was Wichita standing several feet away gawking at me, shocked at first but then this guilty smile. I gasped and covered myself with my arms. To make matters worse there were some more onlookers, survivors huddled around a fire pit giving me cat calls. I couldn't believe this, Wichita apologized purfusley and pulled me away. I wasn't sure where we were going, I had my head down while she guided me.

She led me into another building and into a washroom. "Where are we?"

"Don't worry, we're safe," she said, holding onto my face.

"I dropped so much stuff back there," I sulked.

"Don't worry, I got a lot." She whispered. "Are you alright? Are you cut or anything?"

"No..I don't think so," I said as I shook.

"Well, let me see," She said looking straight into my eyes, so serious and in the moment.

I nervously took my hands away, I don't know why it wasn't like she hadn't seen everything already. She looked over my chest, maybe too long but she could be right, what if I got scratched or bitten without even realizing it. I pushed them up with my hands, she looked so fascinated when I did this.

"Good. They look good. I-I mean they're not hurt!" She stuttered.

I laughed, "They're indestructible!"

"I'd say," Wichita smirked, "Are they cold?"

"A little," I couldn't stop shaking, mostly in fear but it was actually cold in there without a shirt on.

She held her hands out to me, "Come here." She brought me into a hug and rubbed my back and shoulders. Her warm breath on my neck as I gasped.

"Do you think I'm fat?"

"No..."

I'm not sure but I felt the need to ask her that, I guess I still needed her approval even after she told me I looked good in lingerie.

"Let me see those," she said bluntly.

I looked up at her puzzled, "What?"

"I'll keep then warm. You don't want to get pneumonia do you?"

I agreed, I let her put my breasts in her hands, I gasped, "Whoa, those are huge!" I guess I didn't realize just how big they were until they were in someone else's hands. Her grip was firm and hands smooth yet strong. I gasped as she kneaded my breasts in her hands, she didn't take her eyes off mine as she did. "That feels so good," I said, my eyes rolling back.

She pushed them together and blew on my nipples. The best thing of all? She put her mouth around one. She looked up at me while she had my boob in her mouth and it was the hottest thing I had ever seen in my entire life. It was like she was trying to put one entire breast in her mouth. She let go and moved on to the other one.

"Oh! Yes!" I let out, "Yes! Keep doing that!"

I couldn't believe this, I'd never had my boobs sucked on before, I was missing out big time! Maybe I was a lesbian because this was awesome, really something I could get used to...with Wichita anyway.

 **More soon! See how the girls makeout!**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's back from the dead! Yup I'm finally going to finish this! Sorry if you've been waiting! It's hard to keep up with these sometimes. That's why I'm going to keep some of these short. I'll likely write another story without the zombies. For now enjoy this while you can. One more to Co clue it after this. Have a good day!**

The Hedgehog, a man known as a troublemaker in his youth had his sociopathic tendencies, his ex-wife and current wife knew all too well about it. His new wife April knew he cheated on her, went to the race track and dealt drugs when he could. They were on the road after what Hedgehog told her was a home invasion by a gang of crackheads. They were 50 miles away when they realized who they forgot. But only worried for all of two seconds.

"Wichita. Do you think she kidnapped her and ran off in her car?," April said half awake. They had fought with Wichita when she showed up unexpectedly to fetch some things for her trip.

"Her car?" Hedgehog hollored. "My car! I'm the one who paid gas money, waxed it and tuned it up!"

"Do you remember her number?"

"Little Rock's likely not even with her!" He drank a beer can while he sped more than 15 above the limit.

"I have to know she's safe!"

"Why? She was a little crybaby!"

"I can't believe you! She's a better daughter than that whore you call Wichita!"

"Wichita is a fucking idiot I'll give you that! Little Rock is looking more and more like her momma which is fine by me!" He laughed, angering her.

"Don't you dare try and touch her!"

"I won't, baby, jeez!"

"Unless there's cameras present of course!" She laughed nasty.

"Yeah, same with Wichita. She's like the town bicycle!" He laughed nastier.

She slugged him in the shoulder, "That's your flesh and blood, Earl!"

"Don't worry, I'd never!" He paused, "Unless it was you two getting in on it together! That sure make us some money!"

"You're nothing but a filthy old man! I'd never fuck her! There's plenty of classier girls down at the Cherry!"

"What if it were you, Wichita and Little Rock? A whole real family affair!"

"You're just the worst!" It wasn't long however with all this disgusting talk about their family that they pulled over for some quick roadside sex. 10 minutes, a new record for The Hedgehog. "Think Little Rock ever work at Cherry's?" She slugged him.

Fast forward a couple days and they realized going back home wasn't an option. They knew of the infection not the outbreak it was. They thought maybe they'd still be able to go home soon. They both got it in their heads now that their girls were their bread and butter, both young and attractive and perfect for smut. April envied her daughter's perfect skin and body. Though it proved difficult to track them down.

* * *

The morning after warming each other up once more, Wichita and Little Rock still slept soundly against the bathroom wall. They were only woken up by sounds of people walking slowly inside. Their shadows towering over them.

"Well, now isn't that precious!"

Little Rock was snuggling into Wichita, her shirt covering her like a blanket. "Mom? Dad?"

"Hedgehog?" Wichita wasn't sure if this was a nightmare or painful reality.

"What do we have here?" Hedgehog looked over their stash of shells and other supplies from the police station.

Wichita stood up and made sure to show him she was no morning person. "Those are ours!"

"How did you find us?" Little Rock asked as her mother touched her face.

"Are you ok, hon? What did that bitch do?"

"Nothing...we've been surviving together." It was shocking to see them especially after what had happened last night no one would suspect them.

Her mother hugged her, promising never to leave her again. Wichita didn't like seeing her new lover get suckered in like that but Hedgehog took her outside to talk.

"We have to get to the quarantine zone."

"This is all a bunch of bullshit!" Hedgehog explained, "It's just some terrorist mumbo jumbo made up by the government."

"You really need to stop listening to right wing radio talk. Did you not see the actual zombies?"

"Are you serious? Listen to yourself! It's nothing but a bunch of crackheads and junkies!"

"No junkie I ever saw got shot ten times and stood back up!"

"Is this what you've been filling her head with? You putting her on the same drugs as you?"

Wichita shook her head, "I don't need that shit no more!"

Hedgehog of course laughed, he was a bigger addict than she was but he heard this talk before. "You're no different than me! You should be ashamed! We have plans for her!"

"No!" Wichita gave her father a push, "You stay away from her!"

He was surprised, "What's gotten into you? You need her for?"

"I...," Wichita was going to say three words she knew she'd quickly regret saying to this perv so backed down. "We did some bonding and she's way more family than you'll ever be to me!"

"How dare you talk to me like that you little whore!" She swung at him but he grabbed her wrist, "Where's that car?"

"I crashed it! Went up in flames!" She couldn't help but laugh in his hillbilly face, "See now this is the reason I wanted to leave your ass!" She slapped her across the face so hard she didn't know what hit her.

"Freeze!"

It was Jill Valentine. She found them. April and Little Rock heard shouting and poked their heads out of the bathroom to see. Jill waved both girls over. They stood behind Jill while she had her gun trained on their father.

"Come on now, officer," The Hedgehog pleaded.

"Save it!"

"She's crazy!" April shouted.

"I don't have time to hear it! Get back in your vehicle and get out of here!"

The three watched the irresponsible couple glare at them and get into their shitty ride. The girls got in the back of Jill's car. She looked back at them for a moment to say a few words she had saved for the two.

"Why did you two run off? You're so lucky I found you!" Both girls looked right at her and remained silent. "You're just lucky I came when I did." They sat close together while Jill listened carefully to the radio.

"What did he say to you?" Little Rock asked. Wichita did face her right away, she was still in shock.

"He wanted to take you away from me. I wouldn't let him."

"Really?" Little Rock felt an impulse coming. Wichita nodded and her step sister kissed her on the lips. When they were finished, Jill spoke up.

"Sisters, huh?" She smiled back at them. The word was definitely out now to one person but luckily she didn't seem like the kind to spread gossip. The two smiled and sat they hand in hand as they approached quarantine.

 **To be concluded.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The finale. It's always good to go out with a bang especially for this. Hope you enjoy! Thanks to Dinosaurfan for helping with this!**

They were safe now or for the time being, both knew they had to look out for each other no matter what. If they were to go along with their relationship openly it could spell trouble. Wichita wasn't sure if Brett even made it the camp or any of those from the apartment for that matter.

The quarantine zone was gated off and there was a lot of people guarding especially watch towers. "If you don't have ID's on you that's ok. They will take you to the medical tent to get looked at."

"Thank you," Wichita said.

"Just...take care of each other in there. I don't know about some of the civilians. There's a jail here but it's not built to hold many."

"So the camp...," Little Rock began, "We're not forced against our will, right?"

"No, dear. This shouldn't be permanent but it would be wise to stay."

Little Rock looked up at the tall gate as it opened up for them. It was like the huge doors used to seal King Kong. Inside was a whole town full of injured and miserable looking people. Jill let them out in front of the medical tent.

Wichita was never a fan of hospitals or doctors. This was more of something of a war camp with at least basic medical supplies. They drew both girls' blood for testing. No bites or scratches from the infected so no chance of spreading the illness to the rest of the people on site.

"You will be bunked at these tents. Not really the roomiest but you should be able to get some sleep." Their nurse said handing over some papers.

The two looked at where they were going to be on a map and didn't like what they saw, "You mean we'll be separated?" Little Rock worried.

"Unfortunately it's the only space we have left...there are rooms for couples..."

Wichita didn't think before she spoke, "We are a couple!"

The nurse and Little Rock looked on in shock. Wichita smiled at her lover and she smiled slyly back. They might as well come clean. The nurse was in no need wanting to discriminate but warned them that their area would still be small. Food would be served later.

The two took time to walk around and see what this place had to offer. Little Rock spotted Brett among the survivors, Wichita took her hand, "Don't even look at him."

This worried Little Rock, if he could be here what other sleaze bags might find their way through? "What if Mom and Dad find us?"

Wichita shook her head, "No way. Even if they did..."

"I'll protect you." Little Rock smiled slyly at her, squeezing her hand. She was hypnotized by the woman's gaze. They would've kissed right then but screaming mixed with running stopped them before they started. Wichita and Little Rock ran over to the smell gate everyone was. They looked back seeing something big trying to break in. It was that thing or one of its kind. That big, mutated monstrosity that chased the sisters through the woods. Guards were shooting at the thing but they clearly needed help. None of the civilians had guns. The girls didn't have any either. Little Rock pointed to a whole arsenal left in a truck that no one was watching.

"Come on, everyone!" Wichita yelled to the crowd. A few followed the girls to the truck. The biggest guns they could get their hands on. That thing was going to breach the place and no doubt tear shit up. When it didn't seem to be slowing down they found a last resort. "I don't know..."

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Little Rock encouraged.

The two lifted up a bazooka, loading and operating it together. Aiming between what they thought were the only two eyes it had. "Smile you son of a..." Wichita launched the rocket and it sure made an impact. It fell back, maybe not completely dead but put out and hurt bad. At first everyone who helped put thought the military would have their asses for using weapons without any permission but they were let off the hook and the girls were rewarded with a bigger room.

It was finally time to eat. They met Brett and a few of the others in the line up. "Cool what you did back there."

"Thanks," Wichita said smugly.

"I mean it," he leaned into plant one on her but Little Rock wasn't having it.

"Back off...she's mine," she open mouth kissed Wichita right there in front of everyone. The line was quiet after that and everyone ate their food.

* * *

That night they finally had some alone time. "Yes, I've been waiting all day to do this!" Wichita kissed the girl sloppily, licking and sucking her face.

"Ugh!" Little Rock groaned when she chose to squeeze her ass with both hands.

"Ha! Ha!" Wichita laughed wildly.

"Oh, you like that?"

"Yeah, baby!"

They stripped each other, freeing themselves of their clothes. Fully naked and making out, Wichita slides her fingers into Little Rocks' pussy and Little Rock just freezes, she doesn't do anything else but moan as Wichita keeps fingering her, then stops and pushes little Rock so she falls on the bed and says "Spread your legs, I want to see you touch yourself."

Never having done this before, Little Rock slowly moves her right hand down to her pussy and starts to finger herself. Wichita moves her own fingers into her own pussy in the same rhythm as Little Rock. Little Rock moves her left hand up to her breast and starts kneading the soft flesh. Wichita does the same thing to herself, her smaller, perking breast and then both girls moan loudly as they pinch and pull at their hard nipples and fingered their dripping pussies.

Little Rock moves her hand underneath her right breast and pushes it up to her mouth and wraps her lips around her nipple and starts sucking it with her right hand still between her legs.

Witicha looked down at her own, much smaller breasts by comparison and then back up to Little Rock, nursing on her own tit. "Show off!" Wichita muttered. Seeing just how big and hard the younger girl's nipples were gave her an idea, something that made her smile just imagining how naughty it would be.

Wichita crawled up on Little Rock and squatted above her chest and slowly lowered herself, bringing her pussy down directly onto Little Rock's left nipple. Wichita moved around on top, riding Little Rock's tit. Little Rock was both shocked and aroused as she watched in wonder as Wichita used one of her breasts to get herself off.

Witicha moaned as she rides faster and faster on Little Rock's tit, thrusting the rock hard nipple into herself deeper and after a few minutes she yells "YES YES YEEEEEES!" She orgasmed, she managed to cum all over the breast. She tasted herself and squatted on top of the the other breasts she had left alone. She moved next to her and watched Little Rock taste the breast she rid on.

"Do I taste good, baby?" Wichita kissed her cheek. Little Rock moved her other breast up to Wichita's face. They both sucked for a little while before finally kissing each other's tender lips once more.

"I love you," Little Rock mused.

"I love you, monster boobs," Wichita chuckled before snuggling up with her close to her body. Both heroes rested for the rest of the night.

 **Thanks for reading! For more horror related fics, check out my story The Shape inspired by It.**


End file.
